Confetti, Fireworks and a Happy New Year
by FallenAngelOfInnocence
Summary: Sequel to Turkey, Stuffing and a Twitchy Ferret. It's New Year's Eve at Ron and Pansy's. More school memories, catastrophic toys, the return of Crookshanks, and Harry's on his knees. Plz R&R! DUDES! I HAVE 1 REVIEW! C'MON! Lolz.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except any kids who aren't named after a HP character.

A/N: It's finally here! YAY! This is the sequel to Turkey, Stuffing, and a Twitchy Ferret! Everyone has come together once again, except this time the festivities are taking place at Ron and Pansy's estate. It does take place outside on New Year's Eve, so let me clear this up: I don't know about everyone else, but my Christmas didn't have much snow, so after New Year's there was barely any snow and then we got a ton of it. So in this story, they had snow for Christmas, but most of it is gone now. Sorry. But anyways, here it is and I hope you all enjoy it and I am so, SO sorry for taking so long!

Please Read and Review! 

Enjoy!

-

-

-

-

-

Confetti, Fireworks, and a Happy New Year

-

            " Are you sure you're alright?"

            " Yes, Draco."

            " Do you need anything?"

            " No thank you, Draco."

            " Do you want anything?"

            " No thanks, Draco."

            " Anything at all?"

            " No, Draco."

            " Nothing?"

            " No."

            " Are you sure?"

            " Yes, Draco."

            " Positive?"

            " Yes."

            " 'Cause you know, if you-"

            " Draco…"

            " Yeah?"

            " _I'm- fine_."

            " Okay."

            " Okay."

            " But you know-"

            " _Draco_…"

            " Okay! I'm sorry!" 

            Draco Malfoy laughed and raised both his hands in surrender. Ginny laughed as well and he pulled her into a hug, rocking her back and forth and placing a kiss on top of her head. She looked up at him. 

            " Sweetie, just because I'm pregnant, that doesn't mean I'm the most fragile thing in the world." She raised her eyebrows at him, basically saying that he was being a little ridiculous. He leaned down and placed his forehead against hers.

            " But you are to me," he said quietly, giving her a little half smile. She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to place a sweet, smooth kiss on his silky lips. 

            There was a sudden flash of blinding light and the lovers jumped, quickly turning their heads in the direction the light had come from. 

            They found that everyone was watching them with wide grins on their faces. Colin was at the front of the crowd, his infamous school-day camera held in his hands. 

            " I think I know where the flash came from," Draco muttered out of the corner of his mouth in an intended stage whisper. Ginny giggled and brought her hand up to her mouth. Her slight shoulders started to shake as she tried to hold in her laughter. All their friends and a few of their children were watching them and smiling at their little joke. 

            Hermione looked absolutely ecstatic as she clung to Harry's arm. 

            Ginny and Draco's gazes both fell to the three young boys standing in a row at the very front. It was Adam, Robert and Arthur, Fred and Alicia's triplets. Ginny threw her head back in loud laughter and Draco had to hold on to her to keep her on her feet, while at the same time trying to stand up himself from his own laughter. 

            The looks on the little boys' faces were absolutely priceless. Their expressions were exactly identical. Each had their brown eyes wide and their left eyebrow raised, the right down, half furrowed. They all had the left sides of their noses up in a rather disgusted look, the left sides of their top lips pulled up as well, simply adding to the 

hilarious looks they wore. 

            Ginny was still laughing. " Get a… picture… of that, Colin!" She managed between laughs. Colin came around and knelt in front Ginny and Draco and snapped the photo. He then went and rejoined the rest of the group, his smile never faltering. 

            Draco and Ginny, now down to light giggling, turned their faces back to the little boys. Draco had a suspicion that he knew why they looked that way. Without taking his eyes off the boys, he gave Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek, letting his lips linger on her skin a few seconds longer than he'd intended. He watched the triplets' eyes grow wider. He pulled away from the kiss.

            " Eeeewwww!" The three boys chorused together in eerie unison. 

            That was all Ginny needed, and she was off again. 

-           

-

            It was New Year's Eve and everyone had come together once again to celebrate. This time the party was at Ron and Pansy's estate, in their enormous backyard, and there were a few people present who had not been able to make it to Christmas dinner. 

            A few of their old teachers were there: Professor McGonagall was talking away with Mrs. Weasley and Professor Sinistra, and Professor Flitwick was having an interesting "talking to" from Ron's daughter Daisy about how people should be in power of those smaller than them. She said this as she looked down at the tiny Charms professor. Later, Ron would secretly blame her behavior on the Slytherin in her that she got from her mother. 

            " Quite a party, Ron," said Harry as the two men stood together beside the long table that was covered in food and drinks. 

            " Thanks, Harry," replied Ron. " 'Course it was mostly Pansy. I could never pull this off." 

            " Oh, I think you could have," said Harry as he sipped his drink. 

            " Really?" Asked Ron as he smiled at his best friend. 

            Harry looked at him. " I never said you could pull it off _well_," said Harry.

            Ron punched him in the arm and Harry's face broke into a wide smile. 

            " Ow!"

            Both men had a good laugh and raised their drinks to their mouths just as Professor Trelawney glided by. Without moving his cup from his mouth, Harry looked sideways at Ron. Ron's drink was still in place at his lips as well, and he was staring straight ahead, his blue eyes wide. Harry slowly lowered his drink without looking away from Ron. Finally, when he could no longer keep the smile from his face, he spoke. 

            " Well, that was nice of you, Ronald," said Harry in a sweet voice. 

            Ron dropped his hand from his mouth so fast, Harry thought he was throwing his cup down. He looked at Harry. " I'll have you know, Harry James Potter," he began. Harry burst out laughing at Ron's attempt for authority. " That I had absolutely _nothing_ to do with this. After everything we've been through," Harry continued to laugh as Ron's voice grew louder, " do you _really_ think that I would invite that old bat to my home? Do you?!" 

            Harry was doubled over in laughter and he slowly nodded his head. " Ye-es," he laughed. 

            Ron looked as though he'd been struck. His jaw dropped and his blue eyes were round once more. This didn't help Harry. He simply laughed harder. If that was even possible. 

            " I didn't! You're bloody unbelievable!" Ron outraged. Harry dropped to his knees. " This was _not_ me! It was _her_!" He yelled.

            " Who?" 

            " Oh, shi-it," Harry laughed quietly. 

            Ron's face paled and he whipped around to face Pansy. 

            " Who, love?" He squeaked.

            " Were you talking about me just now?" She asked innocently. 

            Harry slowly rose to his feet, still giggling. Ron had warned him before, the nicer Pansy got, the more trouble he was in. He'd also told him that the angrier she got, the more trouble he was in. Yep. Ron was doomed.

            " O-of course not, darling. No, no, no. Harry and I were just talking about old school days, weren't we Harry?" Ron spun to face him, a pleading look in his eyes. Harry refused to meet his gaze.

            " You could put it that way," he said simply, raising his cup to his lips again. 

            Ron's mouth opened as though he wanted to say something but couldn't in front of his wife. He looked incredulously at Harry. 

            He whipped around and looked back at Pansy. He tried to give her a believing smile and failed miserably. 

            " Are you telling me the truth, Ronnikins?" She asked. 

            Harry took his cup away from his mouth and his hand flew up to cover it. His mouth was full and he threw his head back to keep it that way. He clumsily placed his cup on the table and fought to keep his drink _in_ his mouth. 

            " Of course I-I'm telling y-you the truth, P-Pansy, d-dear," Ron stuttered. 

            She raised an eyebrow, an infamous Slytherin move, and sighed. Then she put on the sweetest, most innocent smile she could manage. She turned on her heel and left. 

            Harry finally managed to swallow his drink and stumbled over to Ron. He threw his arm around his shoulders and grinned at him. " W-Well," he stuttered, imitating Ron with a very credible accuracy, " it ap-pears that you're in th-the dog house, R-Ronnikins." And with that, Ron was pouring another drink, and Harry was back on his knees.

-

-

            Everyone was having a good time. The kids all had their coats on and were running around together and the adults were lingering and talking, sometimes occasionally running at the sound of a cry as one of the children tripped and fell or got scared of Crookshanks. Hermione had brought him. The great, orange cat was still alive and kickin'. Kickin' Ron that is. He may be old, but Crookshanks still had his memory. He remembered Ron and his bloody pet rat. He also remembered the death threats that had been thrown his way while they were in school. He was a smart cat. And he wasn't going to let Ron, or anyone else for that matter, forget it. 

            At the moment he was sitting on the four-foot wall that surrounded one of the smaller gardens, his eyes in slits as he watched the weary children below. If anyone stopped and watched the children playing, they would see that there was about a ten-foot gap between the area they were playing and Crookshanks. 

            " I can't believe you brought that bloody cat," Remus was saying to Hermione as she re-buttoned Lily's coat. Remus remembered Crookshanks as well, for he had been a big help to Sirius when Harry had been in his third year. 

            " Oh, stop it," said Hermione as Lily took off running from Bill and Lee. She stood and brushed the grass off her knees. " Crookshanks is a wonderful cat. Lily loves him." She crossed her arms across her chest and looked rather defiantly at her old Defense Against The Dark Arts professor. 

            " Mmm-hmm…" replied Remus as he sipped his drink. He wasn't looking at Hermione, but instead at the children. 

            " What?" Hermione turned her head and followed his gaze. She saw what he was looking at. Lily looked as though she were caught between a rock and a hard place. To her one side stood Bill and Lee, standing side-by-side, ready to run at her at any second. On her other side, about ten feet away, was the garden wall where Crookshanks was perched. Lily was biting her nail nervously as she looked from one threat to the other. Hermione noticed Remus' shoulders bouncing slightly with hidden laughter and she struck him across the arm. " Oh! Shoosh!"

            Remus laughed aloud. 

-

-

            The weather outside was cool, but not too cold. The snow they had received at Christmas was all but gone, a few white patches scattered about here and there. The triplets had, of course, found one of the larger of the scarce piles, and were now in a mini-war with the older boys, Sirius and James. Remus' boys were nine (Sirius), and seven (James). He loved watching them together. There was nothing Sirius would not do for his younger brother. They had no idea how much they portrayed the incredible and brave men before them.  To those who knew them well, and even to some who didn't, Padfoot and Prongs had never really left.

-

-

            " Oh, it's wonderful, Ginny. You're going to love it!"  Said Penelope enthusiastically as she lightly bounced her baby daughter, Gabriella, in her arms. 

            " Oh, what an angel," Ginny cooed as she gently ran her finger down Gabriella's smooth cheek. 

            " Speaking of angels," said Penelope with an amused half-smile, " here comes the fallen one himself."

            " Don't you know it, Clearwater," came the familiar drawl. 

            Ginny smiled and turned to face Draco as he walked over to them. 

            " And hello there, precious," he said as he gave Gabriella his finger. She squeezed it tightly. " Bloody Baron! She definitely gets her grip from Ginny." Draco laughed as Ginny blushed and struck him across the arm. Penelope giggled. 

            " Have you ever held a baby, Draco?" She asked.

            Draco paled. Ginny laughed.

            " Good Lord, Draco, its not that hard!"

            " You want to try?" Asked Penelope. She raised her eyebrows and smiled encouragingly at Draco. He sighed and handed Ginny his cup. She smiled and took it as Draco took a deep breath and held out his arms. 

            " Eyes open, Draco."

            " Sorry."

            Penelope carefully set Gabriella in Draco's arms. " Now place one arm under her like that… And use the other hand right there- mind her head… And there you go." Penelope smiled. She and Ginny glanced at each other and then looked at Draco.

            He probably didn't even know they were still there.

            " She's so tiny…" He breathed. He wore a small smile on his lips as he watched the baby girl in his arms as she watched him. Her big blue eyes scanned his face and her small mouth was open as she took in what she saw. Very slowly, she lifted a little arm and ran her tiny fingertips along Draco's mouth. He kissed them lightly and smiled. " Oh, what an angel…" He whispered.

            Penelope's dark blue eyes whipped to Ginny, whose own deep green eyes were starting to tear up. Ginny had made the same comment about Gabriella just before Draco had shown up. She smiled. She was so glad they had set aside their old rivalries and found each other. They were meant to be as far as she could tell. 

            Draco leaned forward and closed his eyes as he gently placed a small kiss on Gabriella's forehead. She closed her eyes and smiled gleefully, her small pink tongue poking out between her lips. The three old schoolmates laughed and Draco carefully handed Gabriella back to her mother. 

            " Penelope, love!"

            Penelope turned to see who was calling her. Percy was waving her over from beside Molly and Professor McGonagall. 

            " Mother wants to show you something!"

            Penelope nodded and turned back to Ginny and Draco. " Well, I suppose I'll talk to you later." Ginny and Draco smiled and she turned and walked over to Percy.

            " Wow…" Said Draco quietly.

            " What?" Asked Ginny.

            He looked at her. " It was weird… Me, standing there with a baby in my arms and you at my side just felt so… so… so _right_. It's hard to explain."

            Ginny smiled. " I know what you mean."

            He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her. When they pulled apart, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her so that she was right up against him. He placed his head on top of hers and she placed hers on his shoulder. 

            " If we have a boy," he said suddenly, in a quiet voice, " I'd like to call him Lucius." Ginny didn't say anything. " I want him to be named Lucius to show what my father _could_ have been."

            Ginny pulled her head away and looked up at him. She looked into his eyes and gave him a small smile. " Okay." 

            Draco kissed her forehead. " And if we have a girl," he said quietly, " I'd like to call her Aphrodite." 

            " After the Greek goddess of Love?" 

            " Yes."

            " Why?"

            " Because I have never been so in debt in my entire life, Malfoy or not." 

            Ginny laughed aloud and threw her arms around his neck to pull him down for deep kiss. When they pulled apart she smiled brightly at him. " You owe her, big time."

            Draco laughed.

-

-

            " It's eleven fifty, everyone!" Called Ron. Everyone swarmed to where he was standing and Fred and George started setting up the Fireworks. Some were old classics like Dr. Filibuster's No-Heat Fireworks, and some were creations the twins had made on their own. 

            " Can you help me with this one, Ron?" Asked George.

            " Absolutely not," answered Ron.

            " Why not?" 

            " Because you have tricked it so that as soon as I move it, it'll blast my bloody eyebrows off." 

            Fred and George's jaws dropped. Ron simply smiled and tapped the side of his head. 

            " Score one for Gypsy Queen," called Draco. Everyone laughed.

            " Uncle Ron?"

            Ron looked down at Lily, who was holding a small doll out to him. " Yes, love?" He smiled.

            " Can you hold dis?" She asked. 

            " Why sure, honey," Ron reached out and took the doll. Lily bolted like a racing broom before Ron even knew what was happening. The tiny cotton toy exploded with a loud BANG! leaving Ron wide-eyed and completely black in the face, his hair standing up off his head on all sides. With his sooty face, it looked as though his head were on fire. 

            There was complete silence from everyone watching, many holding their breath to help hold their laughter. Remus couldn't do it. He snorted.

            The crowd erupted with laughter. Lily was high-fiving her twin uncles as best she could as everyone roared and clutched their stomachs. 

            " Didn't _see_ that one, did ya Cleo?" Laughed Fred. 

            Ron looked to Harry for support. But one look at Ron's face and Harry started to cry. He dropped to his knees for the third time that night. 

            " Score one for The-Girl-Who-Banged!" Called Draco.

            " Just don't try to talk-" Fred began, but he was too late.

            " I-" Ron's blue eyes opened wide as a large purple bubble wobbled out of his mouth as he tried to speak. Everyone howled with laughter. Ron's face became straight and deadpan as he turned to Fred and George. " I hope you burn," he said, little violet bubbles flying everywhere. " That is all." 

            There was a low thumping sound and everyone could feel it in the ground as well as hear it. Everyone started looking around for the source of the thumping, some drawing their wands just in case. Suddenly the thumping ceased and was replaced by a loud hissing sound as Crookshanks suddenly flew over the heads of the crowd and landed on Ron's. Ron let out a high-pitched shriek, sending purple bubbles floating up into the night, and shook his head until the mighty feline felon flew off and skidded across the ground. Everyone watched as Ron bolted through the crowd, the great orange beast tearing after him. 

" Eleven fifty seven!" Colin shouted. Everyone quieted their laughing to giggles as they looked up expectantly at the sky. Fred and George used their wands to light the fireworks. There were so many they were afraid they wouldn't have time. 

            Draco looked around at everyone. Fred and George were fixing up the last of the fireworks; Professor McGonagall was holding Professor Flitwick on her hip with Professor Sinistra on her left and Professor Trelawney on her right; Harry was holding Lily; Hermione was holding Alicia and George's son, Robert; Penelope was holding baby Gabriella; Percy was holding Alicia and George's other son, Arthur; Mrs. Weasley was holding Ron and Pansy's daughter, Daisy; Mr. Weasley was holding Angelina and Fred's son Lee; Ron was holding Winifred, having finally escaped Crookshanks; Pansy was holding Georgia; Luna was holding Dennis; Neville was holding Cho; Seamus was holding Oliver; Padma was holding Katie; Dean was holding Marcus and Hannah's son, Cedric; Parvati was holding Taylor; Angelina was holding Bill; Alicia was holding Adam; Charlie was holding Joseph; Vanessa was holding David; Colin was holding Bill and Fleur's daughter, Molly; Fleur was holding Anna; Hannah was holding Justin; Marcus was holding Susan; Remus was holding James; Tonks was holding Sirius; Lavender was holding Terence; and Blaise was holding Malcolm. Everyone was holding someone. 

            " I wanna hold someone too…" Said Draco in a fake hurt voice. Ginny smiled.

            " You'll just have to wait a little under nine months, honey," she said.

            " Why the Hell should I have to wait nine months?" Said Draco as he crouched in front of her. " Get your arse up there."

            Ginny laughed and jumped up onto his back. He wrapped his arms around her legs and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He turned his head to smile smugly at her. " Wait nine months," he mimicked. Ginny laughed and so did he.

            The countdown began.

            A small red firework shot into the sky and formed the letter 'D'.

            " TEN!"

            A large purple bubble and a small orange firework shot into the sky and formed the letter 'U'. 

            " NINE!" 

            Another large purple bubble and a small yellow firework shot into the sky and formed the letter 'N'.

            " EIGHT!"

            Another large purple bubble and a small green firework shot into the sky and formed the letter 'G'.

            " SEVEN!"

            Another large purple bubble and a small blue firework shot into the sky and formed the letter 'B'.

            " SIX!"

            Another large purple bubble and a small purple firework shot into the sky and formed the letter 'O'.

            " FIVE!"

            Another large purple bubble and a small pink firework shot into the sky and formed the letter 'M'.

            " FOUR!"

            Another large purple bubble and another small red firework shot into the sky and formed the letter 'B' again.

            " THREE!"

            Another large purple bubble and another small orange firework shot into the sky and formed the letter 'S'.

            " TWO!"

            Another large purple bubble and six small white fireworks shot into the air and formed the letters 'R', 'U', 'L', and 'E' and the sixth made an exclamation point so that 'DUNG BOMBS RULE!' was now flashing in rainbow colors across the sky. 

            " ONE!"

            The sky erupted with color and bubbles. Different shades of red and blue and green flashed before everyone's wide eyes and flickered in the never-ending bubbles protruding from Ron's wide-open, smiling mouth.

            " HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

            Draco let go of Ginny's legs and she hopped to the ground. He turned around to face her and at the same time he pulled her to him she threw her arms around his neck again and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back, deeper. When they finally pulled apart, they were both smiling happily and Draco placed his forehead against Ginny's.

            " It's going to be a _very_ happy new year."

-

-

~*~ The End ~*~


End file.
